Talk:How to Rock a Love Song/@comment-173.73.96.251-20120621202835/@comment-98.83.70.58-20120622071734
That's a good point that he wouldn't be secretive about it if it was for his dog. That is if the description in true and he really is being secretive and not just like someone else waiting to show the band later. Of course, I never thought the song was about the dog. I am pretty convinced that the dog thing is to teach the girls a lesson for snooping in his private things. And I'm hoping that we get a little moment that at least tells us the song was a for a human girl. I mean like I said I think the dog thing is a trick but the song was written with somebody in mind. That's usually how love songs work. Of course, the revealish moment I'm hoping for could actually focus on the feelings of either Stevie or Kacey and not Zander's. Like we find out one of the girls does actually like him. Which if this happens, I'd have to say Stevie is the more likely candidate. With the preview in mind and in looking at that picture on this page with Zander in between the girls, I really do not get any kind of feeling that Kacey is crushing on Zander. I think she just wants the song to be about her. I mean the angry look she has on her face in th picture makes me think she just wants to be right over Stevie not like she wants to date Zander. She's not even paying him any attention. Plus the show has made a point of showing us how much she likes Dean, so imo it would be kind of random for her to suddenly like Zander. I mean the prank episode was very telling of her feelings for Dean because all 5 of them were running around like lunatics so her date with him would go well and even after all the lunacy he stuck around. So I feel like we will see more of him. And Stevie is not an hugely excitable person like Kacey nor does she have such a need for things to be all about her like Kacey, so I feel like if Stevie thinks the song is about her and wants it to be about her, then it's because she might just have some feelings for Zander and thinking that he likes her too affects her to the point that she needs to hear the truth from him. I hope I don't sound like I dislike Kacey because I don't, but you know she's like still a Perf without being in the Perfs, in the sense that she's still the center of things, still the star of the show. So it would be nice to see Stevie get to be the center of something, to see her have something amazing happen to her like getting the guy. I admit yes I am a Zevie fan, but I just honestly do not believe that Kacey has feelings for Zander. I just see no evidence supporting that theory. I can't really say what exactly Zander's feelings are. It's kind of hard to say see as how he just loves girls in general. But he and Stevie do have a certain closeness. And they balance each other out well. And they are just so darn cute together. So yeah for me all signs point to Zevie, but we won't know for sure until we get an actual new episode to watch.